Lucky to Live
by shadowcore
Summary: This is the longer re-uploaded version. Somewhat spitfire. ONESHOT.


**This is the new version…..I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG!**

"You will fight the injustice league, they have regrouped and have been causing havoc among citizens of Star City, Metropolis, Gotham City, and Central City we want you to go investigate and if need be fight, but be careful Poison Ivy has made some very strong toxin able to kill any one of you, even Superboy "Said Batman with his signature unreadable, emotionless face. After the little statement about the toxin everyone was silent until Black Canary broke the silence "This mission is a very dangerous mission and at a very critical state, if we...you can't bring the injustice down it could be the end." While everyone was recovering from sheer shock two certain JL members were having a hushed conversation, Superboy noticed but kept his mouth shut.

None of them wanted to go on this mission but they still nodded and ran out the door to the Bio-ship. Everything was quiet, no one said a word even Artemis was sitting quietly saying nothing.

Things were to quiet, decided a certain speedster so he decided to make things a little less quiet "hey arty, arty, Artemis, arty, arty, Artemis" he chanted as he continuously poked his fierce arch rival Artemis until she snapped "WHAT!"she said with a look of murder in her eyes, yet Wally still smiled like he had just won the lottery and said…"hi." Her eyes widened but as quick as the shock came it went and she glared at him… as usual. The rest of the ride was anything but fun there was so much tension one could say the room was humid with doubt. When they finally reached their destination everyone was relieved that they had made it without any true problems other than the usual Artemis trying to strangle Kid Flash.

Little did they know that they may lose one of their friends at the hands of Poison Ivy…

San Francisco, California

: Wally's POV

"Hello, kiddies" said Poison Ivy herself, she said it different though, she usually had a spiteful mocking tone but this time it was full of hatred and disgust. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that noticed because the whole team had the same look on their face, confusion.

That's when the fight began…

As usual Poison Ivy attacked first. She hit ALL of us, even Robin, with her stupid little vine things, MAN I HATE THOSE THINGS! Once we all got out of our personalized restraints we decided it was time to end this.

The fight was going well; Robin had Poison Ivy tied up in her own vines. Artemis had an arrow right at her nose. Aqualad was ready to attack if needed. Superboy was glaring daggers (if only looks could kill, right!). Miss Martian had her mind in an endless lock. Me I am standing ready to run after her if she runs away. That's when it happened…

"You stupid children! You should know about my toxin, and how it works…" The last part of that sentence wasn't her usual twisted arrogance…it was pure evil. Just that moment out the ground came a spur of something… It let out some spray.

That was when I thought about what batman had said earlier _"Poison Ivy has developed a new toxin that can kill anyone of you…." _With those words ringing in my head everything went fuzzy…

When I awoke from a forced sleep I could only feel pain welling up in my lungs and everywhere else in the upper-chest area. What I also noticed was I could not move or do anything I had no control over my own body but I could hear and the sound I heard was "WALLY! ARE YOU OK, OH GOD HE'S NOT BREATHING"I knew in an instant that that was the sound of a worried, and sobbing Artemis. This scared me and it made me sad, but most of all it made me confused, why would Artemis be crying over me, I thought she hated me and I hated her…but maybe I was wrong.

In The Mount Justice Medical Bay

: Artemis's POV

I was so worried about Wally. The toxin Poison Ivy stuck in him was DEADLY! Why wouldn't I be worried? I screamed to myself 'Get a grip!' I was losing my mind over this. I was going crazy. After three hours of pacing around the waiting room Black Canary walked out of the room Wally was staying, she looked troubled and confused. I couldn't help but stare intently at her, and though I looked crazy murderous and demented, she did not seem fazed. The look on her faced remained. It scared me but I stayed calm and tried to hold onto what sanity I had left.

Finally after what seemed to be a million years Canary spoke. "He is in a coma, but he is expected to wake up in less than 24 hours." She paused, as if she were mentally debating to tell us something. "Spill it." I said cold and emotionless. I knew she wasn't telling us something. The look she gave me after my remark was all but pleasant. "When he does wake up…" She continued. "He may not live long." My eyes widened, they were both most likely the size of watermelons. And that very moment, was when I lost my mind…

**Ok so I know I changed some things but I had a request for more detail so here you go Sujaku28! AND someone else asked what happened to Wally, (MysticLover910 ). There will be no more spitfire after this story :'(. For, I have become a traught shipper! I know, I know, how cruel of me. But sadly it's true, no more spitfire. I hope you liked the new story.**

_-Shadow_


End file.
